


You Have Four New Messages

by roguewrld



Series: Permanent [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Extremis, Tony leaves scary messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has only been away for three days when all hell breaks loose back in the US and Tony starts leaving him voicemail. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The events of the Warren Ellis Motion Comic "EXTREMIS" as told by Bruce's voicemail</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Four New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> In "EXTREMIS" Tony won't call in the Avengers because he wants to deal with the problem by himself. However, that Tony didn't have the Hulk on speed dial.

The first time he’d ended up at one of Tony’s charity things, he’d sat in a corner, nursing a soda until he’d heard someone talking about malaria. The man was taking it personally, but in a weird way, like malaria was embezzling money from him. The guy had turned out to be Bill Gates, and he’d latched onto Bruce and they’d spent the rest of the night talking about climate change and mosquitoes. 

It’s why, six months later, Bruce is setting up a clinic in India, funded by the Gates Foundation. He can’t stay forever, but he’s wrangled six weeks leave from SHIELD and he’s made Tony swear that he won’t show up and kidnap Bruce back to New York unless it’s an actual emergency. 

It’s why, on day three of the first week, he’s so irritated when he powers on his phone and finds a bunch of voicemails from Tony. 

“Hey, buddy, don’t suppose you’ve got the news where you are, but I’ve got some shiny new metahuman on a rampage… Anyway, if you could call me back when you get this, I’d really appreciate it.”

“So, I may have slightly underestimated the threat here. I’m sort of stuck under a car until the cops cut me out, so I’m going to have JARVIS send the jet to get you. If you could be ready in about five hours, that would be great. I could really use the Hulk.”

“Plane’s a couple hours out, but you’re not going to make it back in time, so I need a favor. If this doesn’t work,” There was a pause, “I want you to take care of Pepper. Do that for me, okay? If I can’t take out Mallen, you need to do it and you need to do it alone, unless you can get a hold of Thor. He’ll kill anyone else. Don’t let Steve anywhere near him.”

The first three messages were from yesterday, but there was one more from early this morning. “Hey, took care of the bad guy, so no rush, but if you wouldn’t mind coming home, I’d really appreciate it. Pepper keeps crying and hitting me.”

Bruce deletes the messages, and breathes. He draws on all the calming techniques he’s learned in the past few years, and he does not Hulk out in the middle of this brand new clinic but it’s a close thing. Instead, he dials JARVIS’ direct line, and asks where the plane is.


End file.
